Changes
by JDFs HOTT Ranger
Summary: Kim comes back to Angel Grove after 3 years and ALOT has changed. *UPDATED* *Chap. 5 ADDED*
1. Default Chapter

Changes

**__**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power Rangers! Saban does. Angel Grove belongs to them. Angel Grove University belongs to them. and The Youth center AND Juice bar belong to them.

Author's Note: This is my first PR Fan Fic that actually has Kimberly in it. So I would like some Reviews! Oh and uh... by the way I HATE Kat so there is going to be some not nice things about her in here. And means thinking or thoughts! and this is 3 years after Kim left. I haven't watched the show since she lefted cuz like I said before I HATE Kat. And also the whole relationship between Kat and Tommy never happened. Kat just still moons over him.

As she past the Angel Grove welcome sign, Kim smiled. 

"Ahh Good to be home." 

She said as she clicked her tounge ring against her back teeth. Then she thought about Tommy. Her smile faded into a frown. 

"God Tommy. Shit I totally forgot about him!"

She began to think about the letter and the guy she met. 

*~* Flash Back *~*

Chris backslapped Kim. HARD. He was drunk and in rage. Those two words in the same sentence were not good. Kimberly's head snapped back. 

"Stupid Bitch!" he slurred, "I know you were seeing that-that mother fucker behind my back!" 

Kim cried, "No I'm not! He's my coach! I swear!" 

"Don't yell at me, you ho!" He screamed, kicking her in the stomach. 

Kim fell back. For a former power ranger and gymnast she didn't have any balance against this man. 

"You are nothing to me! Get your stuff and get the hell out of my house!" he screamed her face. 

Kim got up and ran to her room gathered all her stuff. She stuffed boxes, bags, and suitcases in her white Mercedes-Benz ML 500 SUV. She stayed at her best friend's house in Texas to hide from him, but he found her and beat until she had to be hospitalized. 

*~* End of Flash Back *~*

When Kim met Chris, it was sheer bliss. They were so happy together until after 4 months. That's when he started hitting her and made her quit Pan Globals. She couldn't stand up to him because he was so big, he was bigger than Tommy. After each fight, Chris would say he loved and he was very sorry. She accepted because she thought she didn't deserve an apology. Kim thought it was her fault that he hit her. She loved him. 

Kim pulled into the Youth Center parking lot. She turned off her SUV and put her head on the steering wheel. 

Here goes nothing 

She opened the car door and got out. Kim saw Tommy's red Expedition. 

Great..... 

She locked her SUV doors and walked in the Youth Center. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy saw a petite girl with semi-long reddish brown hair walk in wearing tight low rise leather boot cut pants, a black tank top, and boots. She looked alot like Kimberly.

"Hey Adam, who's that?" Tommy motioned towards Kim. 

Adam's mouth dropped. "That's Kimberly!" 

Rocky, Kat, and Tanya looked at the girl they were talking about. 

"Wow that is Kim!" Rocky exclaimed. Tommy did a double take on her. 

"That IS Kim!" Tommy felt all these old emotions flooding back into him. 

God that's Kim. She looks so diffrent, great, but diffrent. Tommy watched Kim as she greeted Ernie with a hug. 

Adam got up and walked to Kim. Rocky, and Tanya did the same. Kat stayed with Tommy. She watched Tommy looking at Kim.

Wonderful! She's back! (sarcastically).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kim greeted Ernie with a smile and hug. 

"Hey Ernie! Nice to see you again!" 

"Yeah Kim it is! How are you doing?"

I'm great!You know what? I miss your Strawberry-Kiwi smoothies." 

"Well Kim I'll fix ya one. On the house." Ernie said. 

Kim grinned, "Thanks Ernie that'd be great!"

Kim sat down on a stool and her tank top raised a bit revealing a white tiger tattoo. She looked around the Youth Center and saw Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and some girl dressed in yellow. 

I guess that's Tanya

Kim turned back around and watched Ernie make her smoothie. She screamed when she felt hands touch her back. She winced in pain as Rocky touched her bruise on her back. 

"OW!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa! Hey Kim it's only us!" Rocky said holding his hands up. 

Kim turned around and looked at Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. 

She smiled. "Hey guys! Sorry about that. You scared me." 

Rocky looked at the eyebrow ring on Kim. 

"So is our Kimmy turning into a bad girl?" Rocky said and it pointed to her eyebrow ring. 

Kim stuck her tounge out at him. 

Adam stepped back in shock. "What's with the tounge ring?" He cried, "It looks good." 

Kim smiled,

Wow they're taking it better than I thought. 

"Thanks Adam you look good too." 

Adam smiled. 

"So uh..." Kim looked at Tanya, "Hi you must be Tanya! I'm Kimberly." Kim extended her hand and Tanya shook it. 

"Nice to meet ya! Although you did look diffrent in all the pictures I've seen of you." Tanya said. 

Kim shrugged. 

"I've realized life is something you take advantage of. So I took advantage of it!" Kim said, smiling and standing up. 

Rocky grinned and looked her up and down, "You sure did...." 

Kim laughed, 

"Thanks Rocky... I'm gonna go see Tommy..." She said, looking Tommy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy looked up and saw Kim walking towards him. 

Oh wow here she comes! God she looks good... 

"Hi Tommy." Kim said then she looked at Kat, "Oh hello Kat!" She said in her old happy voice, "How are you?" Kat glared at Kim, "Well I _was _doing OK until I saw you walk in." 

Kim looked down and turned around, " Oh well I'll just lea.." 

Kim turned around with a pissed off look on her face, "No You know what *Kat*?! I don't care what you think! I have been through more shit than you can only imagine!" 

Everyone in the Youth Center looked in Kim, Kat, and Tommy's direction. Tommy got up and went to Kim 

"Kim, calm down. Let's go somewhere..." 

Kim looked at Tommy and then to Kat. 

"Ok that'd be a good idea. I might blow up here." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat watched Tommy and Kim walk out of the Youth Center. Together. 

God What a super Bitch! She has no idea what I have gone through. I had to watch Tommy mourn over her after she sent him that horrible letter! 

Rocky and the others looked at Kat as she watched Tommy and Kim leave. 

"Uh Oh... Kat is going to be so pissed off. She really hates Kim!" Tanya said. Adam put his arm over Tanya's shoulders. 

"She'll be ok." Adam replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kim and Tommy walked to the lake, the place where they had their first kiss after Tommy lost his green powers. They both looked pretty uncomfortable. 

"So, Kim what have you gone through that made you blow up like that and... change? If you don't mind me asking?" 

Kim sat down on a rock and put her between her legs. Her tank top raised to reveal her tattoo of the white tiger and a big black and purple bruise. 

"OH MY GOD! Kim?! What the hell happened?!" Tommy said as he sat down beside her gently touching her bruise. 

"OW!" 

Tommy jerked his hand back as if he was burned. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he said apologetically. 

Kim started to cry. 

"It's ok. It's just... I don't know why I came here." 

"Well first start off by telling me what's wrong. Please." Tommy pleaded. 

Kim looked up at the man she loved and began her story about Chris. 

"The guy in the letter was a guy I met at Pan Globals. He's name was Chris. Oh Tommy! He was just like you! Nice, handsome, charming, sweet. I guess I was trying to subsitute you because you were so far away. That's when I wrote you the letter. After about 4 months he started to call me names and hit me. I didn't mind because it was my fault. I spent too much time at practice and I quit." 

Tommy cletched his fists until his knuckles turned white. 

Kim continued with tears falling from her eyes, "The first time he hit me was when he was drunk and found a picture of you under my bed. He was so mad at me, Tommy. He called me a stupid bitch and beat me to a bloody plup. I couldn't stand up for myself. He reminded me so much of you! Except for the fact that he hit me. I thought that if I stood up to him, he would leave me... So I just continued to take it. After a while it got worse. I got peircings and tattoos to help heal the pain. Finally he told me to get out because he was sick of looking at my ugly face. I gathered my stuff and left. I drove to my friend, Tracci's house. He found me and then infront of Tracci he hit me and kicked me until I had no strength to fight back. He left and Tracci called 911. I was hosptalized for about a week for 3 broken ribbs and cuts and bruises. After I got released I came straight here and well you know everything from there." Kimberly was sobbing and Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She cried until she could cry no more. 

"God Kim if you only told me..." 

"What could you have done, Tommy? He had me." 


	2. 'You understand me?!'

Chap. 2

Just then Kim's pink beeper went off. Kim got out of Tommy's arms and looked at her pager. She got a sick look on her face. She looked at Tommy and held up a finger as if saying 'Hold on'. She walked away from Tommy and took her cell phone from her back pocket. She flipped it open and dailed the number that was on her beeper.

__

*Hello?* said the sluggish voice on the other end of the phone line. 

"Yes Chris?" said Kim, sighing.

__

*Are you visting that Tommy Oliver again?! You're suppose to home with me! Listen you stupid bitch! I know where you are and I'm gonna tell you that your little boyfriend won't be alive for long.*

"Chris? What are you talking about? I'm not with Tommy. I'm with my friends from Angel Grove but Tommy's not here. He's at college in New York. I swear."

__

*I bet you swear, bitch. Listen if I find out your with that motha fucka I'm gonna tear his face up then yours! You understand me?!* Click.

Kim hung up and look down at her phone, tears building in her eyes. She collasped to the ground. 

I can't be alone! I just can't! The only person in this world I have is Chris. He loves me. and I love him... but I also love Tommy. What do I do? What do I do?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy walked over to Kim and sat down by her. She wasn't crying anymore. She looked like she was just in deep thought. When she looked at Tommy, she smiled her bright smile. 

"Who was that on the phone?" Tommy asked.

"Oh it was my mom. She was just checking up on me."

"Well do you wanna go back to the Youth Center?

"I can't I better go get unpacked. I have to see if the movers came by with my stuff from Florida. But I'll see you later."

"Maybe I should come with you." Tommy said.

"NO!"

Tommy gave her a questioning look.

"I mean no, you can't. The place is a mess and I really need to unpack." She got up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, Tommy."

Kim jogged off towards her Mercedes.

"Bye" Tommy said as he watched her jog off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kim walked into her new studio. She smiled. She had a lot of money left over from Pan Globals. About half a million left. She looked at her newly bought balance beam and mats. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She looked at it and opened it.

I'm not going to start again. I'm Not!

She poured it down the sink

__

I know I know too short! But more to come I swear!


	3. 'You're my old love'

Author's note: Ok this has been getting on my nerves. The 'gang' is not the power rangers anymore. Zedd and Rita took some time off and no other villains wanted to fill their shoes against the POWER RANGERS!!!! So yeah….

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own 'em Saban does.

Kim poured the whiskey down the sink. She walked over to her queen size bed in the corner and laid down on it, rubbing the pink satin comforter. Her big Great Dane, Thor, jumped up on the bed beside her. Kim laid her head on Thor's body. 

"You'll always stay with me. Won't you Thor?"

Thor replied by a soft 'woof'. Kim grabbed her stereo remote from her nightstand and turned on her stereo then switched to CD player. 

__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
_

Kim sang along between sobs. "C-c-crawling… s-skin…" Her mind with through a flipbook of Chris and Tommy. She closed her eyes and fell a sleep. She didn't hear the knocks on her door.

__

  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real

__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, confusing what is real

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kim?" Tommy said as he walked into Kim's unlocked studio. He got her address from the phone book. Tommy looked around the big studio. He walked to the balance beam in the middle of studio. He smiled and ran his hand along it. 

Still doing the gymnastics

He turned around and saw a Great Dane growling at him, barring it's sharp teeth. 

"Whoa boy… uh… girl." Tommy smoothly. "Kim?" 

He saw Kim on her bed sleeping. 

"Kim?!"

Kim shot up. "I'm not sleeping! I was resting my eyes!" She looked around her and realize she was in her own place, in Angel Grove. AWAY from Chris. She breathed a sigh of relief. She yelped in shocked when she saw Tommy. Thor growled more. 

"Down Thor…" Kim said, "Come here baby." 

Thor backed-up towards Kim, then slowly turned around and jumped on the bed beside her. Thor continued to growl deep in her throat. 

"Hush Thor." Kim looked at Tommy, "What brings you to my humble home?"

"Well…" Tommy said, still looking at the growling dog, "I wanted to see if you were ok. I mean you left the park pretty quick."

"Like I said earlier, I had to unpack and get settled in." Kim saw Tommy looking at Thor, "It's ok, Tommy. He's not going to bite you. He's my baby." She said, petting him, "He helped me through a lot of stuff."

Tommy walked over to Kim and sat on the other side of her. He held his hand out for Thor to sniff. After Thor finish sniffing his hand, he licked it. Tommy laughed and looked at Kim.

"I'm not going to ask you about your past with Kat, because it's none of my business, but I would like to know if you two are seeing each other." Kim said looking Tommy straight in the eye. 

"Me and Kat are not seeing each other. After I got your letter she tried to love me and she did love me, but I didn't love her. We went on two dates, but I was so distant that she ended them early. Kim, I've never been able to see anyone else. I still loved… love you. It felt like I was cheating on you when I even looked at another girl. Beautiful, I still love you and I know you don't love me." Tommy said gently. 

Kim's hair fell in her eyes, and Tommy pushed it back behind her ear. Just then the phone rang. Kim leaned over and picked it up. 

"Kimberly here talk to me." She said, smiling.

__

*Did you hear I was coming down? Is that why you're so happy?* said Chris, happily. 

Kim's smile instantly fell. "Wh-what do you mean you're coming down?"

__

*I mean exactly what I said! I'm coming to California to visit my baby girl. Why are you so surprised? *

" I didn't know you had the money to fly all the way to Angel Grove. I mean, what did you sell?'

__

*I sold our house. I'm moving down there! Isn't that wonderful?*

Tommy saw the horrid look on Kim's face. "What?" he whispered.

Kim just continued to look down, and she put her finger to her soft lips.

"It's wonderful. I mean I get to see the love of my life everyday! It's wonderful. I love you, Chris."

__

*I love you too, Baby girl. Now I gotta go finish packing, but I'll be there tomorrow at 8:00 pm. Buh-bye for now, honey.*

"Bye sweets." Kim hung up, smiling. "I just realize something, Tommy."

"What's that, Kim?"

"I love two men. You and Chris. But you're my old love and Chris is my new love." Kim now had the same idea in her small, fragile head, that she had when she met Chris, _Love can conquer all. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After he left in shock, from what Kim had said, he went back to the Youth Center. There he met up with Tanya, Kat, Adam, and Rocky. 

"Hey Tommy." Kat said as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Kat? Not now please… Not now." Tommy said pulling her off him. He had this sad look in eyes that really hasn't been there since Kim wrote him that letter.

"What?! Is that little bitch making you feel all shitty again?! Why do you put up with that?!" Kat screamed in his face. Tommy got this pissed off look on his usual calm face.

"Don't you talk about her like that! She means more to me that you ever did! Get over it, Kat! You're not going to win me! My heart belongs to Kim!!!!!!" Tommy's face went immediately soft and he fell into the chair beside. He put his face in his face. 

"I'm sorry, Kat. I just heard some very bad news and it's hurting me. I didn't mean to say that." 

Everyone gathered around Tommy and listen to him tell the story about Kim and Chris. Rocky was clenching his fists so hard they were turning white. Kat just sat down and held her face in her hands. Tanya's eyes widen when she heard the gory details. Adam's eyes filled with tears. Tommy was looking at his hands the entire time he was telling the story. "I don't know if she wanted me to tell you or if she wanted you to know at all, but Chris is coming to town to _live_ here. I don't know if I can keep myself from killing him. She tells me she loves him, but she can't. I mean he hit her!" 

Tanya looked at Tommy, "Tommy, from the stories you guys have told me, Kim is a strong woman, inside and out. I'm sure she can take care of herself." 

Rocky also said, "Tanya's right. She is strong and she can take care of herself. But I also knew something was wrong when I touched her back and screamed. I should have guessed sooner." 

Adam sat there in his chair and cried. Tanya wrapped her arms around him and held him. Kat looked at Tommy.

"So when she said she's gone through more shit than I could veer know she was right. I feel so bad now."

"It's ok, Kat. You didn't know." Tommy said, "But I wish I had known sooner. Maybe I could have helped her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Next day

Kim stood at the airport entrance waiting for Chris to come. When she saw him, she got a scared look on her face, but then she remembered she loved him and he loved her. She smiled and ran to him, jumping in his arms.

"Oh my god! I missed you sooo much!" she said happily.

"I missed you too baby. Now help me with my bags. You get the red and white ones and I'll get the rest." 

Kim picked up the white and red ones and he grabbed the rest of them. She lead him to her SUV and put his bags in the backseat. She got in the passenger seat and Chris drove them to her rented apartment. She couldn't take him to her studio because her balance beam was there and he didn't want her to have anything to do w/ gymnastics. 

__


	4. 'Big Guy'

Disclaimer: Ok you know the deal… I don't own 'em. Saban does. I wish I did though.

Author's note: Ok Ritz, my little money muse, has been jumping on my back for the past 3 weeks to get this chapter up.

Kim helped Chris carry his bags into her apartment. She put the bags in the guestroom, that would be Chris's room until he left. If that was ever going to happen… Chris looked around the dimly light room and grinned. He then turned to Kim.

"So Kimmy. What's going on? You haven't been seeing anyone behind my back lately have you?" He asked grimly.

"No No baby. All I could think about was you. You're my everything."

"Damn right I am and it better always stay that way, ok?"

"OK. It will I promise. Do you wanna go to the Youth Center?"

"What a Youth Center?" Chris asked.

"It's a place with a Juice Bar and a workout room and a Game room. It'll be really fun."

"Ok we'll go. First go change." He demanded. 

"Ok, Chris." She said, walking to her room. 

She changed into black Pj pants, a deep blue belly tank top, and White K-Swiss. The tank top revealed her tattoo. She changed her tongue ring to a pink and white tie dyed ball. Kim walked out of her room and to Chris, who was wearing black UFO pants, and a black wife-beater. He had on his green Nike Prestos. They walked out of the apartment, hand in hand. Chris got in the driver's seat of Kim's SUV and Kim got in passenger side. They proceeded to drive to the Youth Center, under Kim's directions. When they arrived at the Youth Center, the whole gang was there. Including Tommy. 

"Is that who the hell I think it is?" Chris said, angrily. Kim just nodded slowly.

"I guess he just got back in town."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy saw Kimberly and some guy walk in. He leaned in towards Kat and everyone else.

"That must be him."

Rocky got this fire look in his eyes. Kat's eyes flashed green. Tanya just looked at Chris. Adam glared at him and put his arm safely around Tanya's shoulders. Tommy got up and walked towards Kim and Chris. As Tommy approached, he noticed that Kim had a horrified look on her face, so he steered to the right and sat at the juice bar. The rest of the gang walked to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy. What happened? Why didn't you kick his ass?" Rocky said furiously.

"You guys should have seen the look on Kim's face. It was like his had a gun to her back." Tommy said, "I couldn't do it."

Rocky looked at Chris as he lead Kim to a table by the arm. Kim looked like she was in pain. Rocky walked over to them.

"Hey Kim. Nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Rocky said, gesturing to Chris.

"I'm Chris. Kim's _boyfriend_. Who are you?" Chris said, grimly.

"I'm Rocky. Her _friend_. You look like the kind of guy who likes to fight. Care to spar?"

Chris glared at Rocky and then slipped his hand up the table and pinched Kim hard enough for her to wince and whimper in pain. 

"Yeah it takes a big man to hurt such a sweet little woman. Big guy." Rocky said as he heard Kim whimper. Tommy got up and walked to Kim. Chris, and Rocky.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He asked, questionably.

"Well my and Rocky here are going to spar. Care to join? I can take both of you."

Tommy grinned and nodded. "Sure."

Chris got up and walked to the mats, followed by Tommy, Rocky, Kim, and the rest of the gang. Chris looked at Kim as she followed them. He pushed her hard into a chair. 

"Sit down and shut up. Don't say one word!" He yelled in her face. Kim nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Hey man save the anger for the mats. And DON'T EVER harm Kim again." Tommy said forcefully. Chris just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Rocky, Tommy, and Chris walked onto the mat without their shoes or socks on. They bowed to each other and began to fight.


	5. 'No More'

Author's Note: Damn that monkey muse! *throws Ritz off her back* finally… Ok well Ritz didn't deserve that because she put some explosives on my writer's block and made it go BOOM!!!!!! So No more writer's block! *picks Ritz up and feeds her some crackers* 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! Pink owns & sings "Just Like a Pill" BTW this is a song fic. 

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Kim watched from the sidelines as one by one Rocky and Tommy dropped. Rocky put up a good fight but his back was still not right. Tommy was seriously pissed off. Kim cringed when Chris slammed his foot into Tommy's gut. Tommy went down hard. When Kim saw the look of pain on Tommy's face, the little shield she put up against him, collapsed. She ran over to him and kneeled beside him.

__

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me   
I think I took too much   
I'm crying here, what have you done?   
I thought it would be fun 

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,   
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch   
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,   
I think I'll get outta here, where I can   
  


"Are you ok, Tommy?" She asked.

"Yeah Kim. I'm just a little beat. Man! This guy is strong!" Tommy replied grunting.

Chris saw his girlfriend and the kid he just beat the shit out of, talking. Chris walked over swiftly and took Kim by the arm and jerked her up. She winced in pain and looked at Chris.

"Bitch! Don't talk to the loser! Unless you still got feelings for him." Chris said, questioningly. 

"Yeah I do Chris! I do have feelings for him! I love him!!! I love him more than I could love you any day!!!! He was good to me, Chris. He never hit me or called me names or," Kim jerked her arm out of Chris's hand, "ANYTHING!!! You are nothing to me Chris! You want to hit me? Do it on the mats!" Kim screamed in his face. She stalked over to a chair and sat down.

Run just as fast as I can   
To the middle of nowhere   
To the middle of my frustrated fears   
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill   
You keep makin' me ill   
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me   
This must be a bad trip   
All of the other pills, they were different   
Maybe I should get some help   


Tommy got up slowly. He was still in shock that Kim still loved him after all these years. Tommy, Rocky, and the rest of the gang walked over to Kimberly. Chris started to warm up for the 'match'. Kim just sat there with her arms folded across her chest. 

"Hey Kim. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean the way he kicked Tommy and Rocky's ass, I think he'd crush you." said Kat. 

"Aww… Gee wheez Kat! Thanks for the support!" Kimberly said sarcastically. "You're the bestest friend a girl could ask for!"

"Kim you know what I mean. He's too strong for you." Kat replied.

"Don't worried. I got a lot of bottled anger boiling up inside me. Plus I've been trained by the best in the bizz. Hell I'm even better than they are." Kim said grinning.

"Like who?"

"Well let's see… Jason, Tommy, Trini, Zach, Rocky, and last but definitely least Chris. So I know all the moves and I know all his moves. Plus I play dirty." She said getting up and walking to the mat. Kim put her long brownish red hair up in a loose messy bun. She got in fighting stance. Chris walked to the mat and did the same. Neither of them bowed to each other. 

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Kim kicked Chris's ass with-in 10 minutes of the fight. She stood over him as he laid on the floor from where she kneed him the balls. 

"No more." She simply said and she walked off. The rest of youth center was in awe of Kimberly, including Kat. Kim walked to the Juice Bar.

__

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,   
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch   
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,   
I think I'll get outta here, where I can   
  
Run just as fast as I can   
To the middle of nowhere   
To the middle of my frustrated fears   
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill   
You keep makin' me ill  


"Ernie. Passion fruit shake to go and please make it quick!" She said.

"No problem Kim" he said and went to make the shake.

After Ernie handed Kim the shake, she walked out of the Youth Center, and proceeded to the Park. Tommy followed her not far behind. 

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

__

Run just as fast as I can   
To the middle of nowhere   
To the middle of my frustrated fears   
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill   
You keep makin' me ill   
  
_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,   
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch   
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,   
I think I'll get outta here, where I can _  
  


When Tommy caught up with Kimberly he took her in his arms. He leaned over her. Was he going to kiss her? She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had wanted him to. Her hands lightly caressed his arms, undecided and hesitating, but only for a moment, then they slid up his shoulders and she became aware now how close they standing to each other. She enjoyed the delicious feel of his breath mingling with hers and parted her lips slightly in anticipation. Then she remembered Chris. And everything he did to her. She drew away quickly. 

"Kim it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. You're my life. My everything." Tommy said. He took her hand. She hadn't expected his touch and a sweet excitement ran through her. His arm slipped around her tiny waist. She pulled away from him and walked to the shore of the lake. A gust of wind pushed against her. She stopped. The wind swirled, making her clothes flap around her. Her hair was a mess too. She thought she heard someone say _He's telling the truth_. The wind died down to a caress of air across her tanned cheek. Then it was gone. Tommy looked at Kim. "Do you want me to walk you back to the youth center for your car?" 

Kim shook she head and rested her head on his chest. "Not yet." she answered. Her anticipation made her desire grow and when his warm lips finally met hers, her body filled with happiness. He kissed her long and passionately. As the kiss continued, warm and intoxicating, a stream of moving pictures filled her mind. All showing her with Tommy, from the past and the future. She smiled to herself and rested her head on his chest and they laid down on the sandy shore. 

__

Run just as fast as I can   
To the middle of nowhere   
To the middle of my frustrated fears   
And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill   
You keep makin' me ill  


****

A's Note: This MAY be the end of this fic, but if I get enough reviews then it will not be the end. I take good reviews and bad ones. I'm a good sport! BTW Thanks for R&R!!! Ok back to the point I was going to. If I keep this fic up, which tattoo should Kim get next? Here's a list to choose from and their meanings:

Butterfly- freedom from Chris or flying away

A burning rose- the fire for her past love of Chris and the rose for her old and renewed love for Tommy

A dragon- same as #1, only she set fire to their relationship. 

A star- just b/c it's cool

Other

Ok so just pick. And should Tommy and Kim get matching Tattoos? You can choose those! Well that's all I have for now! Thanks for R&R, again!


End file.
